Recently, a home healthcare system has been receiving increasing attention. In such home healthcare system, measurement of a body temperature for a patient helps a medical professional (e.g., doctor) to check a patient's current health state. In such home healthcare system, a body temperature detection device is generally located at a patient's home, and thus may require a patient' frequent manual operation on it. If a patient or a home user of the home body temperature detection device lacks of skill at the operation thereon, there may occur a temperature detection error which may lead the medical professional to making a wrong decision on the patient's health state. On the other hand, many techniques of detecting a body temperature through a face skin or forehead of a patient have been developed, but it is known that a face skin or forehead temperature is prone to be affected by an ambient temperature and an oral temperature provides a relatively accurate body temperature.
Thus, there is a need for an oral temperature detection technique that can be applied to a home healthcare application where a medical professional is remotely located from a patient.